A valentine s day story
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: the title says it all. Happy valentine s day. one short


It was valentine´s day but it had nothing of romantic for both of our heroes. Or so they thought. Preparing for their final battle against Hawkmoth, the mood was serious. After what seemed like a solid lead both planned the best way to defeat the villain.

The air was tense. They could very well be walking into a trap or they might lose.

"Ready?"

Chat asked, already baton in hand

"Wait, there is something I need you to do in case I don´t make it."

Chat looked at her puzzled "what?"

Ladybug took a deep breath "I have this letter I wrote to a guy I know, Adrien. I never had the courage to give it to him. The idea of him not reading it scares me. So, I ask you, my most loyal friend, so if anything happens to me deliver it to him. "

"Adrien? That's a very common name. what´s his last name? "Chat asked surprised. What were the odds the guy Ladybug had a letter to someone that share the same name as him?

Ladybug sighed frustrated" Adrien Agreste! Son of Gabriel Agreste. He is the most amazing, sweet, gorgeous man in the world"

Chat blushed "I've heard of him" Ladybug had a letter to him? She said he was the most amazing, sweet, gorgeous man in the world!

His heart skipped a beat as she placed the letter on his hand. He was thankful his hands didn´t fail him as she did so. All of him felt dull. What could Ladybug want to tell his civilian self?

Ladybug smiled as she jumped out of the tower. "See you later Kitty. thank you. there are still a few things I need to do before the battle."

Chat mumbled some sounds back. Luckily Ladybug was far away not to listen to him.

His eyes shifted to the letter. Ladybug had said only in case something happened. Still, his curiosity was killing him. What could she probably have to tell him? He couldn´t open it not now at least but what if it was important? What if something happened to him? Then he would never know what his lady had to say. Really, it would be wrong not to read it now. He grinned proud of his argument.

In a quick move, his claws cut the envelope, revealing the letter

"_My dearest Adrien. I write to you this letter because every time I see you, I can´t find the words to express my feelings for you "_

LADYBUG HAD FEELINGS ON HIM!

"_Ever since the day you gave me your umbrella, I have been head over heels for you"_

Umbrella? It couldn´t be, could it?

"_You are the kindest, sweetest boy I ever met. I could say countless reasons why I love you. But I will say the one that made me this crazy in love with you is your kindness. From the moment you gave me your umbrella to every time you deal with Chloe or Lila._

_You are always willing to help others even if you don´t have time. I see that even if you´re feeling lonely, you still smile just to make the others happy. "_

He honestly smiled at how well she knew him.

"_Your smile lights up a room. Even if you don´t love me because of the mumbling mess I am when I'm with you and you have feelings for Kagami "_

It hit him like a brick wall. There was only one person he wrongly told about having feelings for Kagami and it turned out to be exactly the wrong person. It was Marinette, his friend, his lady and the love of his life. He almost dropped the letter realizing how much he messed up.

"_I still wanted you to know that no matter what I will always love you and be there for you, even it´s just as a friend. "_

No, it wasn´t! At least not anymore. He swore to himself by the end of the day she would be his girlfriend if they made of course.

He reared the letter so much that at some point he didn´t even need the paper, saying everything by memory

"_My dearest Adrien. I write to you this letter because every time I see you, I can´t find the words to express my feelings for you._

_Ever since the day you gave me your umbrella, I have been head over heels for you_

_You are the kindest, sweetest boy I ever met. I could say countless reasons why I love you. But I will say the one that made me this crazy in love with you is your kindness. From the moment you gave me your umbrella to every time you deal with Chloe or Lila._

_You are always willing to help others even if you don´t have time. I see that even if you're feeling lonely, you still smile just to make the others happy._

_Your smile lights up a room. Even if you don´t love me because of the mumbling mess I am when I'm with you and you have feelings for Kagami, I still wanted you to know that no matter what I will always love you and be there for you, even it´s just as a friend. "_

"Hi kitty, did you stay here the whole afternoon?"

He turned his head, only to see his lady. There she was, so clearly Marinette behind the mask. how could he not see it? His words failed him. did he really stay there the whole afternoon?

"What happened? Cat got your tongue "She teased.

"no, ladybug did "he whispered. then recomposing himself, asked, "Are you ready?"

"HUM yes but you didn´t read the letter, did you? "

Chat smirked, "Is my name Adrien Agreste?"

Ladybug relaxed before leading the way.

A couple hours later Adrien adjusted his tux. The lead had been a bust. It turned out that Mr. Thomas, the artist wasn´t their great enemy. Still, Adrien couldn´t be disappointed because he finally knew who his lady was.

He knocked on Marinette´s bedroom door. He asked her parents not to tell her about his presence and to let him in carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"ADDrriiieeeeeennnn ?" she squealed upon seeing him

He took a breath before kissing her. She quickly kissed him back. upon them splitting up. Adrien grinned pulling the letter of his pocket

"what happened my lady? Chat got your tongue?

She looked at him and the letter. Her eyes went wide at the realization.

"Kitty?"

"At your service, my lady "he bent down, kissed her hand and gave her the roses.

**This might end here but remember this was just the beginning of their long-lasting relationship.** **Happy valentine´s day!**


End file.
